Waffles
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Puck finds out something new about Kurt in his attempt to get waffles. Kurtofky. Furt. Paffles  Puck/Waffles


This was all brought on by my toaster stroodle next to me... A Oneshot of epic proportions.

**Waffles**

Puck jogged up the steps of Hummel-Hudson residence cheerfully. It was summer vacation. The sun was shinning. He wasn't hung over from the party he'd went to last night... and beyond the doors in front of him... awaited the most wonderful amazing thing. Kurt's homemade Waffles. The door was already open and he entered through the back, right into the brilliant white kitchen of the home. He saw Kurt and smirked, about to ask about the Waffles, when he noticed something was off. Kurt was sitting on the counter... odd... he wasn't smiling or talking... strange... he was eating a toaster stroodle... unnerving...there was no waffles... horrible.

"Morning dude," said Puck, looking around, nope... nothing.

"Hey Puck," sighed Kurt, taking another bite of the breakfast sweet.

"How's it going?" asked Puck, looking to see the syrup was put away.

"Fine.. thank you for asking," Kurt gave a half smile.

"Oh..no big..." there was no bowels out or in the sink, "How's Blaine."

Kurt stopped chewing and put down the pastry. He gave Puck a small wave and began to walk out of the kitchen, Puck went to ask about the waffles when Kurt was around the corner. Instead he froze as an unmistakable high pitched sob emitted from where Kurt had just turned and then the thundering of footsteps upstairs. Puck froze, and Finn ran into view pointing towards where Kurt had run.

"What the hell did you say to him!" asked Finn, his eyes wide and angry.

"I asked him how Blaine was..." said Puck, he sighed, "There are no waffles are there."

"He and Blaine broke up two days ago! We just coaxed him out of his room last night!" growled Finn, running to the fridge and yanking out a carton of milk and a huge chunk of cheesecake, "God I hope he didn't lock his door... its just depressing listening to him cry while you stare at cake."

"..." Puck watched Finn race out of the kitchen and heard him run upstairs and hit the landing, he sighed, "...no waffles.."

Puck yawned as he opened the door of the Hudson-Hummel residence a few weeks later and walked into the kitchen. Carol was in the kitchen, she greeted him with a hug, her hands covered in flour. He heard singing in the living room, Kurt was in better spirits... maybe... maybe... He walked into the living room and chuckled as Finn and Kurt sat on either side of Burt apparently singing a song Burt must have hated because he looked about ready to crack and kill someone.

"Hey guys!" said Puck, Kurt and Finn were laughing.

"Morning, dude," said Finn, Kurt gave him a half smile then looked at his watch.

"Oh... I have to go, PFLAG comity meeting at David's," said Kurt, getting up.

"What about breakfast?" called Carol as Kurt ran out the door.

"I'll grab something over there, love you guys," called Kurt, as the door closed.

"So... how's Kurt?" asked Puck, watching Kurt get in his car out the window.

"He's better... He and Blaine are talking again.. Although he's become way involved in PFLAG... he's at Karofsky's like almost every night..." said Finn, Burt scoffed.

"I still don't trust the kid," said Burt, "Pain in the ass... but if Kurt's okay with being around for his group.. fine."

"Hmm.. that's good," said Puck still looking out the window.

"He's okay," smiled Finn, "Why'd you ask?"

"... I'm waiting," said Puck sadly.

"For what?" asked Burt.

"My waffles," said Puck, looking out the window.

Puck saw Kurt's car in the driveway and smiled, Kurt was home... the school year was almost afoot and he had yet to get his waffles... and Artie's waffles, just weren't the same... He wasn't going to get his hopes up, but then he smelt them... waffles... He sprinted up the stairs and through the doors. Beaming... Kurt yelled and looked at Puck in shock, but he didn't really notice... because there they were... on a plate near iron... the waffles.

"N-noah.. what are you doing here?" asked Kurt, his voice high and panicked, but Puck was locating a plate.

"Waffles..." said Puck as he picked up a fork, and dove in, ignoring the syrup in his excitement as he tossed his car keys down happily, he sighed as he swallowed the first bit, "So where is everyone..."

"Ohm... Finn uh.. stayed at Mike's and... ohm our parents are visiting my grandmother... you should go there..." said Kurt with a huge smile, Puck wondered for a brief second why he kept glancing towards the stairs if no one was here.

"Your grandma... is she the lady I kissed when I crashed your guys' family Christmas Dinner last year?" asked Puck, grabbing another waffle.

"No.. that was my aunt... you know the girlfriend of the lady who punched you after wards... I meant Mike's..." said Kurt who looked around and started putting waffles and sausages in containers, "Take some with you for them."

"But..." Puck tried to say with his mouthful but Kurt was shoving the containers and syrup in his arms and steering him towards the door.

"Tomorrow I will make waffles just for you I swear... but I think you should share them... over there... far away.. across town... actually maybe get Finn to stay all day over there and I will personally come over and make you waffles for a week," said Kurt, shoving Puck out the door.

"Why?" asked Puck.

"I'm... still upset... over the breakup.. yeah.. that's it... and I... ohm need alone time," said Kurt with a smile as he slammed the door.

"Weird," said Puck, but he smiled at the waffles in his arms.

He had them all set in his car when he realized his keys were still on the table inside. He groaned and hoped Kurt didn't mind him a few more seconds, maybe if he was quite, Kurt wouldn't know. He opened the door slowly to hear Kurt happily humming now as he made more waffles, Puck stood there for a moment, now that he'd eaten, his mind was clearer... That was a lot of waffles for just Kurt... who normally avoided them and ate some gross crap... and.. Kurt's normal pajamas of pants and matching shirt was void... he was just wearing a larger shirt and boxers... a shirt that looked familiar, but he couldn't place.

Puck froze halfway through the door as he heard footsteps and his eyes went wide. Kurt. Breakfast. Humming. Beaming. Clothes that weren't his. Footsteps. Man's voice. Puck blanched. Kurt had company. He smirked. This was to die for. Then it happened, his world flipped and his smug comment he'd been about to say, died in his throat. It wasn't Blaine... It wasn't some nameless Dalton drone. A familiar guy only wearing jogging pants came into view and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Puck's chest was pounding. The guy kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt chuckled and leaned into the kiss and moaned. The guy bit Kurt's ear gently. The guy was David Karofsky.

"OH MY GOD!" Puck didn't even know when his voice had come back, but there he was... panicking... in the Hudmel doorway... watching Dave Karofsky nuzzled Kurt Hummel's neck.

"Puck!" yelled Kurt, Dave spun around with him, his eyes just as wide as Kurt's.

"Holy shit crackers... oh my god.. I.. I need to sit down," said Puck, fanning himself as he sat down... in the doorway.

"Puck?" asked Kurt after fifteen minutes of awkward dead silence, "Your... ohm..."

"We ohm.." Dave tried to contribute but stopped, focusing instead on anything else in the kitchen.

"I can't believe this..." said Puck, his mind was racing... Waffles appeared in front of him, "Huh..."

"Lifetime supply of waffles," said Kurt with a hopeful smile, Dave raised an eyebrow.

"... It was nice seeing you two, have fun disusing PFLAG... I'm glad we ran into each other in the driveway Dave, great chatting. Have a good day... Finn's coming to my place tonight," said Puck grabbing the plate and heading out the door.

"Kurt?" asked Dave in utter shock, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Ohm... waffles..." said Kurt with a hopeful shrug.

"...Well.. I hope all your friends take it that easy," said Dave staring at the door.

"Take what?" asked Kurt, who was cut off by being lifted onto the counter.

"Us," smirked Dave, biting Kurt's neck again, Kurt complied by wrapping his legs around him, a small bang made them freeze.

"Don't mind me, I forgot my keys," said Puck, casually picking them up and after a moment, leaning in between the two to grab a knife, "See you two later."

"..." Kurt looked at Dave as the door closed.

"On second thought... I would prefer it if your friends minded a little bit."

**THE END**


End file.
